youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
VEGETTA777
Samuel de Luque (born: ), better known online as VEGETTA777, is a Spanish YouTuber famous for uploading gameplays of Minecraft, Battlefield, Saint's Row, Garry's Mod, and several other games. He differs from other YouTubers because the style of narrative and way of create histories from videos and in his words trying to make them "muy peliculero" like a movie. His fan base are based not only in Spain, but most of them are from Latin América, making him one of the most viewed and suscribed channels in some of these countries. Currently, he is the second most subscribed channel in Spain, just behind elrubiusOMG, with more than 29 million subscribers, and also currently has 11.8 billion video views. He often play with other popular YouTubers from Spain like Willyrex, Alexby, Staxxcraft and LuzuVlogs; all of them with a high number of suscribers making a community of user with high rates of growth. He has played and uploaded videos with other YouTubers from Latin America and other countries like MYM Alkapon3 and iTownGameplay, Bersgamer, DeiGamer, Sarinha, Gona89, etc.... Current Minecraft Series * Planeta Vegetta (Vegetta's Planet): Serie of Minecraft where we see a lot of Mods and it's based on construction of a house or a villages and the way to kill enemy bosses getting resources, travel to other worlds, making dungeons,etc. Currently it's on his 5th Season (coming soon). It's uploaded Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. * Zona Minecraft '(''Minecraft Zone): It started as a X-Box series but was translated to PC in the 4th Season. In the same way it has building and getting resources, but this one the focus is in fighting and killing bosses different from Planeta Vegetta, where it's more related to socializing and using other characteristics of Minecraft and it's Mods. It's currently in his 4th Season. Because of the start of the 2nd season of ApocalipsisMinecraft it's uploaded less frequently, sometimes once every two weeks. * '''ApocalipsisMinecraft: Co-operative series with TheWillyrex made with several mods in order to maximize the difficulty of the game. The fourth season is scheduled to begin in 2015. It's a daily series, but only half of the episodes are uploaded in Vegetta's channel and the other half in Willy's channel, making it scheduled for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. * V de Vegetta '(''V of Vegetta): Series uploaded once a month based only on building. The first chapter made part of the House he is constructing and in the second one he applied the subscribers comments and suggestions. Sometimes he makes streams on Twitch of series. * '''KARMALAND: A Minecraft series in an online server with many mods. It has a central village where the players can buy things, teleport, or go on missions. Vegetta participates in this series with Willyrex, Alexby11, Luzugames, elrubiusOMG, xFaRgAnx YT, LOLiTO FDEZ, Mangelrogel, and AuronPlay. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: July 29, 2013 *2 million subscribers: October 26, 2013 *3 million subscribers: December 22, 2013 *4 million subscribers: February 5, 2014 *5 million subscribers: April 1, 2014 *6 million subscribers: July 4, 2014 *7 million subscribers: September 22, 2014 *8 million subscribers: December 24, 2014 *9 million subscribers: March 14, 2015 *10 million subscribers: June 16, 2015 *11 million subscribers: September 13, 2015 *12 million subscribers: December 23, 2015 *13 million subscribers: March 9, 2016 *14 million subscribers: June 2, 2016 *15 million subscribers: August 18, 2016 *16 million subscribers: November 15, 2016 *17 million subscribers: February 8, 2017 *18 million subscribers: May 19, 2017 *19 million subscribers: August 13, 2017 *20 million subscribers: December 18, 2017 *21 million subscribers: February 12, 2018 *22 million subscribers: April 22, 2018 *23 million subscribers: July 11, 2018 *24 million subscribers: September 25, 2018 *25 million subscribers: December 12, 2018 *26 million subscribers: February 27, 2019 *27 million subscribers: July 18, 2019 *28 million subscribers: November 22, 2019 *29 million subscribers: February 21, 2020 Video View Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 billion views: July 7, 2014 *2 billion views: January 17, 2015 *3 billion views: July 9, 2015 *4 billion views: January 16, 2016 *5 billion views: July 2, 2016 *6 billion views: December 18, 2016 *7 billion views: June 20, 2017 *8 billion views: December 19, 2017 *9 billion views: June 22, 2018 *10 billion views: February 5, 2019 *11 billion views: September 20, 2019 Trivia *He is the most subscribed person to have numbers in their username. Since about 2009, it's rare to see a channel, especially one with a big subscriber base and view count, have numbers in it's name. *He has one of the most viewed YouTube channels of all time with over 11.8 billion views. Online Minecraft Series A great part of his initial fame was because the uploaded videos from The Hunger Games made on a Pirate Server reached a lot of users who can't play the original Minecraft and extending the rate and kind of viewers he has. Currently he only plays in Premium Servers with different modes of Minecraft like The Hunger Games, The Walls, Defend the Village, The Super Hunger Games, Destroy the Nexus, etc. His official server where he always plays right now is Olimpocraft, a premium server with a variety of games like Hunger Games, Pizza Spleef, Escape from the Beast, and more. He is often acclaimed for his interaction with the people asking them what they would like in his series, taking their advice, and greeting them on the videos. es:VEGETTA777 This page was created by ZoruaMex on December 24, 2013. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views